L'Ours et le Serpent
by Agesilas
Summary: Trois ans après l'incident Collapse qui avait plongé la Terre et plus de sept cent mille vie dans le chaos, Kasper se retrouve confronté à un problème qu'il avait crûs égaré dans un monde de violence. AU. Contient Spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Jormungand appartient à Keitarō Takahashi, est publié au japon par Shogakukan et Monthly Sunday Gene-X. On doit l'animation au studio White Fox. Dans les contrées occidentale, il a également était publié par un tas d'autre maison d'édition et studio, dont la liste ne se trouve évidement pas ici, par souci du maintiens de ma fainéantise. En gros, vous avez juste à retenir que Jormungand ne m'appartiens pas.

**RESUME: **Trois ans après l'incident Collapse qui avait plongé la Terre et plus de sept cent mille vie dans le chaos, Kasper se retrouve confronté à un problème qu'il avait crûs égaré dans un monde de violence. AU. Contient Spoiler.

**GENRE:** Action, surtout.

**RATING:** T, surtout à cause du gore, sous-entendus, jurons, etc…

**NOTICE:** Il n'y a rien de particulièrement alarmant à signaler.

* * *

**L'Ours et le Serpent**

**Dáinsleif**** – Première Partie**

Kasper Hekmatyar pensait avoir déjà vue tout les aspects peu reluisant de l'humanité. Mais étant donné sa position actuelle, il était obligé de révisé cette pensée. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans les égouts avec de l'eau usé jusqu'aux genoux. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute déjà commencé à se plaindre des bestioles, de l'odeur, des germes, de la haute possibilité de se dégoter un cancer, ou pire, à chaque minute qu'il passait dans ce gouffre nauséabond. Les événements qui l'avait conduis là, cependant occupé la plupart de ses pensées, et étouffaient toutes réclamations. Cela, et parce que grâce à ces égouts, il était encore en vie.

Le fait qu'il avait probablement une concussion en était aussi pour beaucoup.

"Hé, ne t'endors pas!"

Kasper cligna les yeux, prenant conscience qu'il était en train de se laisser glisser du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé pour récupérer son souffle, l'eau trouble atteignant ses cuisses. Un bras l'agrippa par la taille, le forçant à se lever, le collant au flanc de Chiquita. Il lâcha un rire sec, embarrassé de d'avoir besoin d'aide alors que sa protectrice de toujours, avait une balle logée dans l'épaule gauche.

"J'pense que j'n'ai plus de for…"

"Termine cette phrase, et je te botterais les fesses jusqu'à la sortie." Réprimanda-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise.

Il respira profondément, l'odeur épaisse lui montant rapidement à la gorge. Il avait envie de vomir. S'il aurait pus se coucher et poser sa tête juste une minute… Grimaçant, Kasper se redressa forçant ses pensées à suivre un chemin plus constructif. Chiquita émit un _Hm_ satisfait, utilisant une simple pression pour le faire marcher.

"Poe tiens le coup ?"

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Derrière eux, Allen le seul ayant rescapé sans aucune blessure portait un Poe inconscient sur le dos. Le garde-du-corps dû lui faire un signe quelconque car quand Chiquita se tourna à nouveau vers lui, elle semblait légèrement moins intense.

"Il respire encore."

Kasper déglutis.

"Edgar n'est pas encore revenu."

Edgar était parti en éclaireur, il y avait un peu près… bon. Kasper n'était plus certain de combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de regarder sa montre trop préoccupé à s'émerveillé du fait qu'ils étaient tous en vie, bien qu'amoché, alors qu'un immeuble de six étages s'étaient écroulé sur eux. Edgar avait une ou deux côtés cassés. Il avait probablement d'autre blessure, mais n'avait pas voulus les partager. Edgar avait toujours été trop fier pour son propre bien.

"S'il a trouvais une sortie, il doit sûrement être en train de vérifier la zone. Hors de question de se jeter dans la gueule du loups deux fois de suite dans la même journée." Maugréa Chiquita.

"Ah." Kasper acquiesça, ses pensées revenant sur le loup – ou l'ourson comme Chiquita s'ingéniait à l'appeler dans sa langue natale. Leur attaquant avait grandis physiquement, mais Kasper n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. "C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce garçon."

"C'était lui." Confirma Chiquita, lâchant un rire. "C'était Misha !"

Kasper gémit laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son garde-du-corps. Il se souvenait bien de cette nuit sombre, il y avait maintenant cinq ans de ça, dans une petite base de l'Asie de l'ouest. Tous les soldats présents avaient étés tués par un jeune garçon de douze ans. Kasper avait été fasciné par ces habilités hors-normes et avait ordonné à ses hommes de le capturer. Il avait été surpris quand le garçon avait ressentis leur approche, mais plus encore quand après avoir lancé la grenade fumigène, Chiquita était revenue bredouille alors que son équipe était supposée le prendre en tenaille.

Le sentiment qui avait forcé l'enfant à se battre jusqu'à là avait dû s'estomper quand son instinct avait repris le dessus, lui dictant que la fuite était la seule issue possible, et il lui avait filé entre les doigts profitants du couvert de la nuit.

Ce n'était que quelque jour plus tard que Kasper avait put mettre la main sur des informations solide sur ce garçon. Jonathan Mar, communément appelé Jonah, issue d'un petit village bombardé, détruit par des armes que Kasper avait vendus. Orphelin depuis lors, il avait fini chez les Chasseurs Alpins, avant d'être transféré dans cette petite base avec d'autres enfants. Ayant trouvé le cadavre d'un enfant sur un champ de mine, près duquel Yusuf (à l'époque l'un de ses sous-fifres) avait laissé du matériel militaire, Kasper pouvait très bien imaginer se qui avait provoqué la mutinerie.

Son erreur avait peut-être était de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'était devenu Jonah et les orphelins restant après leur fuite. Il n'avait pas crûs qu'ils survivent longtemps dans une région aussi instable. Et même s'ils survivaient, ils finiraient sans doute par travailler dans une milice quelconque. La guerre étant la seule chose que ces enfants connaissaient. Au mieux, ils seraient assez malins pour se cacher quelque part et faire profile bas.

Kasper n'avait pas pensé que ce Jonah reviendrais, et annihilerais presque son équipe et lui. Jonah le tiendrais-t-il responsable pour les agissements de Yusuf, où pour le bombardement qui avait tué ses parents ? Si la réponse était oui, pour au moins l'un de ses deux cas, Kasper aurait aimé savoir comment le garçon, enfin, le jeune homme l'avait-il appris ?

Si Jonah avait été mis au courant, cela voulait certainement dire que quelqu'un le lui avait dis. Et ce quelqu'un voulait sûrement lui faire la peau. Donc, il était bien probable que d'autres lui courent après. Poe et Edgar n'allaient pas être en état de ce battre pendant au moins une bonne semaine. Ou deux. Trois, si l'état de Poe était aussi grave qu'il le pensait : il avait été envoyé valdinguer dans le décor après une explosion, et _cramé sur les bords_ définissait assez bien son état.

Une autre question le chiffonnait.

"Qui était tous ces gars avec lui ?"

"On aurait dis un de ces groupes de mercenaire bon marché. Il les a peut-être engagé pour te liquider."

"Ce n'est pas son genre." Jonah n'était pas de ceux qui entrainé d'autre personne dans sa vengeance. "Le petit Jonah serait venu seul."

"Tu t'es vraiment cogné la tête. C'est pratiquement un adulte. Les gens changent."

Les gens changeaient effectivement. Mais leur de style de combat ne devrait pas régresser comme le style de Jonah l'avait fait. Ses tirs, ses mouvement avaient été désordonnés, chaotiques. Plusieurs balles qui auraient dû atteindre Kasper ne l'avait pas fait. Jonah s'était-il ainsi tant perdu dans la colère qu'il en était à combattre comme un forcené ?

"Je vois de la lumière. C'est la sortie !"

À l'exclamation de Chiquita, il leva la tête pour voir à de dix mètres un faisceau de lumière cylindrique éclairant une échelle métallique. La tête d'Edgar apparut au bout d'un moment. Pâle, en sueur, et couvert de sang, poussière, et autre joyeuseté, mais néanmoins toujours vivant.

Kasper lui-même ne devait pas avoir une meilleure apparence.

"R.A.S." Signala Edgar, avant d'ajouter la voix rauque. "Il semblerait qu'on ais fait trois bon kilomètres vers le sud."

La bouche d'égout débouchée sur une petite ruelle. Une ruelle imprégné d'une odeur d'urine et jonché de détritus, mais une dizaine fois mieux que là d'où il venait. Kasper s'effondra contre le mur, tendit que Chiquita redescendait pour aider Allen. Tâtonnant ses poches, il sortit son téléphone satellite et appuya sur l'une des touches rapides.

Son interlocuteur ne le fit pas attendre.

"_Hello!_ Comment vas-tu?" Il sourit à la réplique, et passa une main sur ses cheveux. "Dis, tu savais que Delhi comporte actuellement un immeuble de moins?" Au loin une sirène de police se fit entendre, il leva les yeux, voyant Edgar prendre position derrière une benne à ordure, l'arme au poing, pendant que Chiquita extrayait Poe des égouts. "Il a explosé vois-tu…ah? Oui, oui… tout le monde vas bien, en quelque sorte, dis… est-ce que je t'ai raconté cette histoire il y cinq ans sur ce gosse ? Jonah?" Allen était finalement sorti à son tour. Kasper lâcha un soupir. "Pourrais-tu me rentre un service?"

**:..:**

Le van filait à toute allure à travers les rues de Delhi. Depuis qu'ils avaient démarrés, Jonah avait entendus plus de coup de klaxon venu des automobilistes que le van avait failli percuter, que de sirène de police et de pompier qui se rendait sans aucun dans la direction opposée. C'était à se demander quand est-ce que les autorités allaient se rendre compte de leur conduite était suspecte.

À quoi donc penser le conducteur pour conduire comme en état d'ivresse ? Le volume de la radio était à fond, et malgré le fait qu'ils avaient perdus un bon quart de leurs effectives, ils se comportaient comme s'ils avaient gagnés la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Et Jonah était presque sûr que la gourde que certain d'entre eux étaient en train de se passer ne contenait pas de l'eau.

"Pourquoi tu fais la gueule, Jo ?" Demanda le soldat à côté de lui, parlant fort pour réussir à se faire comprendre malgré le raffut. Jack était un homme trentenaire, aux joues creusés et au teint cireux. Atteint de calvitie, il n'avait plus qu'une couronne de cheveu blond. "J'pensais que tu serais le premier à sauter de joie après avoir fait sauté ce type." Cinq ou quatre ans plutôt, il aurait sans doute ressentis un monticule de satisfaction. Mais trop de chose s'était passé depuis pour qu'il éprouve un quelconque contentement à la mort de Kasper Hekmatyar. "Oy ! J'te 'cause !"

"Laisse-le tranquille, Jack, où je fais l'autoriser à te foudre une raclée !" Intervint Robert Newman, le chef de la troupe de mercenaire engagé pour tuer le vendeur d'arme. C'était un ancien militaire américain, mais Jonah n'était pas certain de quel corps de l'armée il venait. Ces hommes l'appelait Général Bob, cependant c'était sans aucun doute plus un surnom que son réel ancien grade.

"Quoi ? Ce gosse ?" Jack éclata de rire. La sentence du Général avait interpelé les autres, qui s'étaient momentanément tût. Mais des dix agglutinés à l'arrière du van, seulement deux imitèrent Jack. Les autres étaient un peu plus prudents. "C'n'est pas parce qu'il a quelques talents qu'il peu me battre !"

"S'il n'avait pas été là, on aurait jamais réussi à les coincer dans ce bâtiment sans qu'ils s'en rendre compte. Cette meuf est vraiment aussi tarée qu'on le dit, hein, Marshall ?"

Marshall était un homme fort, au crâne rasé et à l'air bourru qui s'était approprié la gourde depuis deux bonnes minutes. Il était pâle, et semblait un peu absent, mais cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'il s'était reçus un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen, et le sang qu'il avait perdu. Jonah avait vue la blessure, Marshall n'allais sûrement pas survivre jusqu'au point de regroupement.

"Ça a quand même bien pété !" Finis par dire un autre mercenaire, relançant les festivités.

Jonah soupira baissant les yeux vers le fusil d'assaut qu'on lui avait passé avant le début de la mission. C'était un SCAR, jamais utilisé auparavant d'après ce qu'il avait put constater. Le reste de l'équipement était aussi dernier cri, et top de gamme. La personne qui l'avait obligé à intégré cette mission se faisait appelé Lung, mais c'était probablement un faux nom. C'était un asiatique dans la quarantaine, entouré de garde-du-corps. Lung avait également fournis les mercenaires de Bob en arme de pointe, et fournis les explosives nécessaires pour faire exploser le bâtiment.

Lung avait aussi mis au point le plan d'attaque. Il avait dû beaucoup étudié les hommes de Kasper pour comprendre qu'un combat prolongé n'aurait fait que plus de mort dans le rang des mercenaires. Et qu'avec cette Chiquita, s'approcher aurait été du suicide. Les bloquer dans un vieux bâtiment en leur donnant l'illusion qu'ils pouvaient se mettre à l'abri de la pluie de balle, avant de faire s'écrouler le bâtiment sur eux était exagérer, mais aussi la meilleur solution possible. Le combat avait duré moins de cinq minutes, mais sur la vingtaine de mercenaire, six était mort dès les premières secondes.

Les hommes de Kasper avaient été redoutables. Plus que ce que Jonah avait imaginé.

Le van s'arrêta finalement. Ils avaient parcourus une cinquantaine de kilomètre pour s'arrêter dans une zone industrielle, munie de plusieurs hangars. Plusieurs voies de chemin de verre se trouvaient à l'orée de la propriété, plusieurs wagons de transport de marchandise y était arrêté. L'état des lieux suggérer toutefois qu'il n'y avait plus d'activé. Cela va sans dire, pas d'activité industrielle.

Jonah sortis immédiatement du van, poussant la lourde porte coulissante de l'hangar le plus proche ses yeux cherchant leur commanditaire. Et en effet, il était là. Assis sur une chaise au milieu du vieil hangar entouré de quatre colosses en costume noir. Trois autres vans arrivèrent à l'extérieur, et des mercenaires jubilant en sortir, mais Jonah n'était pas intéressé à participer aux ripailles de testostérone.

Tout en avançant vers Lung, Jonah enleva le chargeur du fusil avant de déposer le tout sur l'une des caisses en bois entreposé là. Il fit de même avec le pistolet, et couteau qu'il avait reçu de Lung.

"Que faites-vous monsieur Mar ?"

"Je vous rends ce qui vous appartiens." Dit Jonah avant d'arriver à la hauteur de Lung. "J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez. Rappelez-vos hommes."

Lung pencha la tête sur le côté et prit une expression doucereuse.

"Navré mon cher, il un changement de plan. C'est regrettable, mais nous avons une autre cible."

"Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenus." Répliqua Jonah en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il aurait dû se douter que ce ne serais pas aussi facile. "Ce n'est pas mon problème que vous ayez un imprévus. J'ai fait ma part."

"Allons, allons." Dit Lung en hochant la tête. "Vous oubliez ce qui risque d'arriver si vous ne coopérez pas avec moi, monsieur Mar. Je vous conseil de ne pas vous énerver, il est presque l'heure de mon appel. Vous ne voudriez pas que quelque chose arrive n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez l'air tout les deux trop tendus !" S'exclama Bob en se dirigeant vers eux, allumant son cigare.

"Vous avez une nouvelle cible. On vient tout juste de m'informer, apparemment, il y a tout juste une demi-heure Koko Hekmatyar et son équipe viennent de prendre l'avion en direction de Bombay. Ils seront en Inde d'ici deux heures."

Jonah écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était attendu à des représailles, bien entendu. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelqu'un aussi important se déplace jusqu'à là. Encore moins Koko Hekmatyar. Il avait toujours entendus des rumeurs contradictoires sur cette femme. Elle avait cessée de vendre des armes, mais les gens dans le milieu la craignaient comme le diable en personne. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle serait devenue une espèce d'humanitaire armée. Jonah n'était pas certain exactement de savoir comment cela était supposé fonctionner.

"Pour ce coup-là, j'veux le double, Lung." Apparemment, Bob s'était remis du choque. "Que sait-on sur cette équipe?"

"Mon informateur est en train de réunir les infos nécessaires. Vous aurez le tout d'ici une heure tout au plus."

Jonah contint un soupir. Il avait beau retourné la situation dans tout les sens il ne voyait aucune issus possible. Il devrait continuer à suivre les ordres de Lung quoiqu'il arrive, s'il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait.

"Général! Venez vite! C'est Marshall!"

Jonah regarda le Général s'éloigner à grand pas, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Lung.

"L'appel."

L'asiatique grimaça, mais sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Jonah aurait à cet instant tout donné pour pouvoir lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Malheureusement, Lung devait rester en vie pour pouvoir faire cet appel toutes les heures.

"C'est moi. Tout est ok ? Je vous rappelle d'ici une heure." Lung raccrocha. "Content, monsieur Mar ?"

"On aura pas le temps de se préparer."

"Koko Hekmatyar dois sûrement être agitée par la mort de son frère. Ils étaient assez proche voyez-vous ? Ils viennent d'une famille où la vende d'arme et la compétitivité est dans le sang, mais s'entraident tout le temps. N'est-ce pas touchant ? J'ai moi-même souffert de cette coopération. On aura jamais de meilleur occasion que maintenant."

"Il nous voudra plus que ces hommes."

"Vous devez les voir comme une distraction pour l'ennemi. Vous êtes mon principal atout, _Efrit._" Jonah se raidis imperceptiblement en entendant le surnom. "Et pour moi, vous utiliserez ce talent. Après tout, tuer des vendeurs d'armes est votre spécialité, non ? Peu importe que celle-ci soit partie à la retraite et joue les sainte Térésa."

Pour toute réponse Jonah lui tourna le dos, préférant allait récupérer ses armes qu'écouter davantage le débitage de Lung. Cet homme était avide de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jonah rencontrait ce genre d'individus, et il savait que tôt ou tard Lung payerais son arrogance de sa vie. Le tout était de savoir si Jonah arriverait à se dépêtré de cette situation avant que cela n'arrive.

Tournant la tête vers les mercenaires, il constata qu'ils avaient continué à célébré entourant le corps de Marshall et chantant des chansons à boire en l'honneur du mort. Il se demanda distraitement combien d'entre eux mourrais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tuer Koko Hekmatyar, et conclut qu'il lui faudrait sans doute le double d'hommes présent.

Une femme comme elle n'était pas crainte sans raison.

**:..:**

Maurice Mar se passa une main sur son visage pour chasser la somnolence. Tant qu'il n'avait rien dans le ventre, il n'était bon à rien le matin. Alors, tout en mâchouillant une tartine, il préparait le petit déjeuné pour Eline et Janot, tout en essayant de repousser du pied l'énorme chow-chow qui quémander son attention. Le chien s'appelait _Bêta_, après qu'une plaisanterie fasse de Jonah, son grand-frère adoptive, l'_Alpha_.

Pour Maurice, cela voulait juste dire qu'en effet, le membre sur quatre pattes de la famille, n'était qu'un gros bêta. En principe, c'était supposé être un chien de garde, mais l'attention des plus jeunes l'avait fait régresser au stade d'un marshmallow poilue. Avoir un chat aurait été mieux, ne serais-ce que pour le fait qu'avoir un chat dormir les trois quart de la journée serait normale. Alors que quand Bêta se vautrait au milieu de la pelouse, il donnait l'apparence d'être tout simplement paresseux.

En parlant de paresseux…

Maurice éteignis le feu, râpant la poêle avec la spatule pour détacher les œufs brouiller et les glisser dans le plat. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, l'horloge accroché au-dessus de la porte de la cuisine lui indiquant que les autres avaient intérêt à déjà être debout, parce qu'ils n'aimeraient pas avoir à faire à lui s'ils étaient encore en retard pour aller à l'école.

Etant l'homme de la maison en l'absence de Jonah, Maurice avait beaucoup de responsabilité. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Pendant plusieurs années, ce genre de responsabilité était ce qu'il avait voulus. Il avait toujours voulus être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si du haut de ces quinze ans, et ne possédant pas les mêmes aptitudes que Jonah, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était selon lui, bien limité.

"Ah ! Non Bêta !" S'exclama Maurice quand il vit le chien lorgner les œufs. Gémissant, Bêta le regarda avec de grands yeux, avant de s'avouer vaincus et sortir la tête basse, sachant d'expérience que de Maurice, il n'aurait rien. Avec un petit peu de chance, se dit Maurice, Bêta allait embêter Janot et le réveiller… c'était vraiment l'une des seules utilités que ce chien avait.

Jonah s'était occupé d'eux pendant plus de cinq ans. Il aurait put vivre avec bien plus d'aisance sans trois gamins pour le gêner. Mais en dépit de cela, Jonah les avait prit sous son aile, et leur avait donné une vie stable, malgré du fait que durant les deux premières années plus d'une fois, ils avaient été dans des situations plus que difficile. Les trois enfants, maintenant, avaient une vie confortable, en dépit de tout. Ils en avaient presque oubliés les conflits qui faisaient rage au nord et à l'ouest. Leur maison spacieuse dans la province de Hong Kong, avec électricité et au courante, et des écoles à moins d'un kilomètre de distance.

Jonah s'était trouvé un emploie stable comme garde-du-corps d'un entrepreneur chinois, qui ne faisait pas trop d'affaires louches. Mais à cause des déplacements de son patron, Jonah était rarement à la maison plus de deux semaines par mois. Ils n'étaient pas totalement livrés à eux-mêmes, par contre. Une vieille nourrice, madame Lee, venait s'occuper d'eux après l'école quand Jonah n'était pas là, préparant le dîné, et faire le repassage. Et puis, les voisines madame Yang et madame Lo Shen venaient souvent leur ramener des petits plats.

Déposant la poêle dans l'évier, Maurice s'apprêta à aller tirer Eline et Janot du lit quand la sonnette de la porte retendit. Il était sept heurs du matin. Qui sonnerais si tôt ? Ayant appris très tôt à se méfier de tout évènement suspect, Maurice ouvrit le tiroir du petit meuble près de l'entrée, et en sortis un petit pistolet avant d'y faire glisser le plus silencieusement possible le chargeur. Non, Maurice n'avait pas les aptitudes de Jonah, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne connaissait pas les basiques.

La sonnette retendit à nouveau.

"Un moment. J'arrive !"

Maurice se rendit en premier à la salle à manger, car de la fenêtre on pouvait voir la porte d'entrée. Il fut consciencieux de ne pas trop touché les rideaux pour ne pas signaliser sa position. Son regard se porta en premier vers le portail, où un homme asiatique portant des lunettes vêtues d'une tenue qui se voulait décontracter, se trouvait adossé au muret, les bras croisés. Il n'avait particulièrement pas l'air dangereux, mais les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Quand la sonnette insista son regard glissa vers la porte d'entrée. Il y avait une jeune femme, aux cheveux blancs, mi-long, habillait d'un jeans et d'un top rose criard. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la femme lui semblait familière. Elle tenait un sac de course en papier dans les bras. Maurice décida de ne pas baisser sa garde, mais se dirigea tout de même vers la porte.

Il déverrouilla les trois serrures, mais laissa la chainette de sécurité, avant d'ouvrir la porte. La femme avait des yeux bleus et un arôme brioche chaude venait du sac.

"Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Koko, tu dois être Maurice ?"

"Bonjour," Maurice perplexe détacha les yeux de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand il avait ouvert la porte. "Vous me connaissez ?"

"Oui, j'ai en quelque sorte entendu parler de toi à travers Jonah."

_En quelque sorte ?_

Le regard de la femme glissa vers son tablier, et il se retint pour ne pas s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas rose. C'était saumon. Le sourire de la femme s'élargi. Il se racla la gorge.

"Vous êtes une amie de mon grand-frère ? Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ai parlé de vous." Quoiqu'elle lui semblait de plus en plus familière. Il avait déjà vue son visage quelque part.

La dénommée Koko rit, ses mains tripatouillant le sac de course.

"Ah ! C'est un peu compliqué vois-tu ! Désolé, est-ce que tu pourrais appeler ton frère ? J'ai essayé de le joindre sur son portable, mais il ne me répond pas. J'ai également essayé à son travail, et ils m'ont dit qu'il était en vacance."

Maurice ce détendis, et se retint pour ne pas avoir une expression entendu. Jonah était incroyablement populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Maurice était certain que tout le quartier connaissait la véritable raison qui amenait madame Yang et madame Lo Shen à faire une officieuse compétition culinaire pour la famille Mar. Et ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. Malheureusement pour ces femmes, Jonah n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'émoi qu'il provoquait. Ou alors, il le savait, mais le cachait bien et s'en fichait éperdument.

Maurice se demanda si c'était dans l'une de ses occasions qu'il avait déjà vue cette femme.

"Vous avez dû mal comprendre. C'est son patron, monsieur Xyan, qui est partie en vacance, et Jonah l'a suivit comme garde-du-corps."

Maurice ajusta discrètement le pistolet à la ceinture de son pantalon, laissant sa chemise cacher la crosse, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Juste une femme un peu plus entreprenante et empressée que d'habitude. Il s'apprêtait à mettre fin à la conversation avant qu'elle ne tende de le soudoyer avec les brioches chaude, quand un cri suraiguë venant de l'escalier le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir Eline dévaler les escaliers, manquant de se rompre le cou.

"Eline ? Qu'est-ce qui…" Eline ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, et avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, ferma la porte au nez de Koko. Maurice écarquilla les yeux horrifiés en voyant que les règles de la politesse soient ainsi bafouées. Femme entreprenante ou pas, il y avait quand même des limites à respecter ! "_Eline !_" A son grand choque, Eline enleva la chaine et prit la main de Koko l'invitant à l'intérieur de la maison. Maintenant, son effroi était tout autre. "Eline ! Jonah nous as dit de ne pas laisser entrer des inconnus à la maison !"

"C'est pas une inconnue ! C'est la princesse guerrière !" S'exclama Eline avant de se tourner vers Koko. "Mademoiselle Hekmatyar, je suis votre plus grande fan !"

Jonah était quasiment paranoïaque. Il leur avait très tôt inculqué des règles élémentaires que tous les parents donnaient à leur enfant, poussant l'hypothèse du simple pervers qui offrait des bonbons au point de donner à Janot une montre contenant du gaz lacrymogène. Maurice lui-même avait un porteclé muni du même dispositif, et un double d'une clé d'un petit garage à deux kilomètres de leur maison qui contenait une voiture de secours.

En résumé, Jonah était paranoïaque quand leur sécurité était concernée.

Et Eline venait d'envoyer valser plus de six règles primordiales par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait même pas vérifié sa carte d'identité.

Son choque était d'autant plus grand parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue se comporter comme ça. Eline dont il avait l'habitude, grimpait aux arbres avec Janot, et se rouler dans la terre avec Bêta. Durant les compétions de cracher de noyaux de cerise, elle était un adversaire coriace. Et devant une inconnue qui frappait à la porte à la recherche de Jonah, elle aurait dû lancer une remarque sarcastique, ou ignorer totalement l'évènement. Maurice ne comprenait pas. Eline ne faisait pourtant pas dans l'hystérie mièvre!

Le déclic se fit finalement dans la tête de Maurice. Voilà pourquoi cette femme lui semblait familière. Eline avait un poster d'elle dans sa chambre! Et Hekmatyar était un nom qui revenait souvent aux infos, non pas qu'il comprenne tous de ce qui était parlé. Abasourdis, Maurice l'examina à nouveau, tout en se demandant comment Jonah avait-il fait pour attirer l'attention de cette femme. Et comment était-il supposé faire pour se débarrasser d'elle ?… Aucune aide ne viendrait d'Eline, ça il en était certain.

"Vous êtes vraiment une amie de Jonah ?" Demanda-t-il coupant la pluie d'éloge d'Eline, cherchant des informations qu'il pourrait utiliser.

"Je pense qu'en ce moment, je suis même sa meilleur amie !" Répondit la jeune femme en leur faisant un clin œil, avec un sourire entendu. Maurice leva un sourcil pas impressionné : ce n'aurait pas été la première à avoir ce genre désillusion. "Ah, je ne savais pas que tu étais une aussi grande fan, Eline! Et s'y on faisait une photo ?"

"Je vais chercher l'appareil!" Eline remonta les marches deux à deux.

Janot encore en pyjama, qui avait commencé à descendre, sans aucun doute en entendant la commotion provoquée par Eline, se gratta la tête, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux. Bêta qui l'accompagnait, se précipita pour renifler la nouvelle venue.

"Qué-ce ki 'p'se ?" Marmonna-t-il étouffant un bayement.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Koko !"

Janot n'étant pas plus avancé par cette réponse, lança un regard confus à Maurice qui haussa les épaules, expliquant comme il le pouvait :

"Ce _serait_ une amie de Jonah."

L'intonation été suffisamment subtil pour que Janot comprenne, sa bouche formant un O, avant de descendre le reste des marches. Ayant compris il y a longtemps que les femmes s'intéressant à Jonah était plus invasives que dangereuse, Janot se détendis lorgnant maintenant le sac de brioche. Comme Maurice, il savait ce que c'était un genre de pot-de-vin. Mais au contraire de Maurice, il n'avait rien contre le fait d'accepter ce genre de gratification.

"Tojo ! Est-ce que tu pourrais nous prendre en photo avec mon portable ?" Demanda Koko à la l'homme resté dehors, avant de se tourner vers Maurice. "Comme ça, je pourrais envoyer la photo à ton frère. Il devrait la recevoir dès qu'il aura du réseau. Comme il ne réponds pas à son téléphone, il doit avoir des problèmes de réseau en Inde."

Maurice cligna les yeux. Comment cette femme savait-il que Jonah était en Inde ? Le déplacement de son patron pendant ces vacances n'était-il pas supposé être tenu secret ?

"Ah, c'est vrai, depuis le Collapse il y a des problèmes de réseau un peu partout…" Maurice s'éclaircie la gorge. "Vous travaillez avec Jonah ?"

"Plus au moins, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je le connais. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?" Demanda Koko en caressant distraitement Bêta d'une main. "J'ai ramené du gâteau, t'en veux ?" Koko tendis une brioche à Janot qui ne se fit pas prier.

Maurice se passa une main sur la nuque en soupirant quand l'homme aux lunettes lui lança un air désolé. En rentrant de l'école, il devrait sans doute essayer de contacter Jonah pour savoir qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire.

"J'ai l'appareil !"

"Parfait ! Passe-le à Tojo, il prendra la photo ! On se rassemble les enfants !" Eline s'exécuta. Janot en fit de même ne lâchant pas la brioche. Et Maurice les imita pour ne froisser personne. "_Cheese !_"

**:..:**

Un verre de jus qui pourrait-être du jus d'orange. Une tasse d'une substance chaude qui pourrait-être autre chose que du lait au chocolat. Un petit pain avec du beurre. Et une compote.

Cela ressemblait plus à ce que l'on pouvait servir à un prisonnier qu'à une personne malade dans un hôpital.

Kasper observa d'un air critique son petit-déjeuner remuant la substance chaude du bout de la cuillère et se mit à rêver à des croissants et à du café. Et des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Et des œufs brouillés avec du bacon. En bref, quelque chose de plus consistant et appétissant de ce qu'on venait de lui servir.

Son téléphone portable sonna lui donnant une valide raison pour quitter des yeux le plateau repas. C'était sa sœur, et il savait qu'il allait entendre des bonnes nouvelles.

"Koko ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Est-ce que tu l'a… pardon ? Tu pourrais répéter ? Pendant un moment j'ai crûs que tu avais dis que… Un vendeur thaïlandais ? Je m'en doutais un peu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi désespérer de prendre le contrôle du Gange. Ah. Je comprends. Les Triades ont commencés à bouger. Et quant à notre petit Jonah ? Ah, hm, je…. Ah… oh…ah. Tu plaisantes." Kasper écarta le téléphone de son oreille respirant profondément. "Non. Je ne suis pas… ma faute _? Karma ?!_ Ne décroche pas ! Je n'ai pas finie de… ! Koko ! Koko ?"

Kasper s'effondra dans son lit se massant les tempes, grommelant. Sa sœur allait encore fait une folie. Il était vrai que ces folies avaient tendances à devenir des idées de génies, mais là, elle était allée trop loin.

Chiquita allait exploser en apprenant la nouvelle. Koko avait intérêt à ce que cela ne lui retombe pas dessus.

/

/

**Note:** Pour le titre je voulais des animaux qui représentent symboliquement Jonah et Koko. Pour reprendre le thème de mythologie introduit par le nom du manga. Ironiquement, l'Ours et le Serpent fut mon premier titre, mais pas le dernier. J'ai essayé le Loup et le Serpent, Fenrir et Jormungand, le Djinn et le Dragon, Le Loup et la Renarde… à chaque fois, je revenais sur mes pas pour re-souligner l'Ours et Serpent. Au bout de deux jours j'y revenais, cela repartais pour un tour, et je finissais inévitablement à recommencer le même cycle infernal.

À la fin, je me suis rangé du côté de Chiquita. "Misha" est le nom donné à l'ours dans les contes russes, et vue que pratiquement tout les personnages féminins trouve Jonah mignon, j'ai pensé que tant qu'à faire, il pourrait très bien être un ours en peluche !

Je n'ai jamais tenu une arme à la main. L'objet le plus dangereux que j'ai eu à la main est sans doute les répliques d'airsoft et les fusils à plomb de foires. Les détails et autre descriptions viennent de ce que je lis sur le net, donc si vous sentez que quelque chose ne colle pas, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.


	2. Chapter 2

**02 : ****Dáinsleif**** – Deuxième Partie**

Vingt-quatre heures après la mort de Kasper Hekmatyar, Jonah s'apprêtais à tuer la sœur de celui-ci. Une autre embuscade ne fonctionnerait pas. Une embuscade demandait une préparation minutieuse, entre autre connaître les habitudes de l'ennemi et ses déplacements. De plus, l'équipe de celle que les média surnommés la princesse guerrière, s'adaptait très vite. L'équipe semblait rassemblaient des professionnels de l'impro. Ils étaient également très mobiles, et rien n'ayant filtré sur leur trajet, Lung n'avait pas pus planifié la destruction d'un autre immeuble.

Les attaquer de front serait faisable, mais pour que Jonah arrive à atteindre Koko, il aurait fallu sacrifier l'entière escouade de mercenaire. Bob n'était pas un géni, mais même lui n'était pas assez obtus pour ignorer un tel danger.

Il ne restait plus que les attirer dans un piège. L'équipe de la princesse était venu sans nul doute pour les pourchasser, et Lung s'était préparé à les recevoir. Ils s'étaient retranchés dans une vielle bâtisse, sur une colline caché au milieu de la jungle longeant le fleuve Gange. Anciens retranchement d'un groupe paramilitaire thaïlandais qui avait une grande influence dans les années soixante, enfin d'après ce que Lung leur avait dis. De là, ils pouvaient tout surveiller : la route, les airs, le fleuve. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, le terrain était truffé de mine. Seule la route était sûre, mais en la suivant on se mettait directement dans la ligne de mire des mercenaires embusqué dans la bâtisse.

Lung était convaincus que c'était un fort imprenable. Le Général Bob avait été séduit par l'idée, et les deux mitrailleuses M240B mis à sa disposition.

Jonah lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lung ne s'était pas encore mis hors de portée de ce qui allait être un violent combat. Lung était avide de pouvoir, mais pas au point d'être aveuglé. Non pas que Jonah s'inquiète pour cet homme, mais l'asiatique se mettait volontairement en danger, et de ce fait, mettait également la vie de la famille adoptive de Jonah en danger. Si Lung mourrait, il n'y aurait plus personne pour faire les répétitifs appels qui maintenaient les plus jeunes Mar en vie.

Jonah ferma les yeux un moment avant de parcourir à nouveau des yeux le champ de mine qu'il était sensé traversé. L'un des hommes de Lung lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait des symboles pour signaliser une mine, et il devrait être spécialement attentif. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les hommes de Koko Hekmatyar allait mener leur assaut. Il aurait fallut un tank au moins…

"_Oy, le mioche !"_ Jonah fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Jack dans son oreillette. _"On viens de recevoir un message des natives. Trois véhicules on traversé le village, se dirigeant vers le sud-est. C'est imbécile croient qu'ils peuvent nous avoir par le flanc !"_

"Roger."

"_En gros, t'a intérêt à te magner le train ! Over. Out !"_

Ce qui inquiété le plus Jonah était le fait qu'il avait moins de trois heures avant que le soleil se couche, et que dans le noir, la localisation des mines, signe ou pas, seraient impossibles à distinguer. Il ne connaissait le terrain que d'après une carte, mais il pouvait deviner d'où partirait leur attaque, et où se trouverais sans aucun doute la fameuse princesse. Mais, il y avait tout de même une distance de deux kilomètres. Une distance qui n'était un problème qu'à cause des mines.

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minute pour parcourir les premiers dix mètres. Le repérage fut un exercice plus aisé par la suite. Ce fut au trois quarts du chemin, que Jonah se vit dans l'obligation de s'arrêter. Il était couché, ayant commencé à ramper parmi les buissons en sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à croiser les ennemis quand il sentit nettement trois présences.

A moins de deux mètres de lui, se trouvais trois hommes. S'il s'en référait aux informations de Lung, il s'agissait de Lehm, Mao, et Wiley. Lehm était en train de ramper perforant la terre avec son poignard sans doute dans le but débusquer les mines, et les deux autres étaient accroupis derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise méthode, mais à l'allure où ils allaient, ils ne seraient à la bâtisse qu'à l'aube. Jonah devina que les autres membres de l'équipe devaient sans nul doute être en train de faire la même chose à d'autre localisation. Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Si les autres étaient auprès de la sœur de Kasper, attendant qu'une voie s'ouvre, Jonah serait obligé d'attendre le début de l'assaut pour pouvoir la tuer.

Il pourrait neutraliser un garde, dépendant de qui, peut-être même deux.

Après un moment interminable, Jonah put se déplacer sans se faire repérer. Il y avait moins de mine, au fur-et-à-mesure qu'il avançait. Quand il arriva finalement sur une partie de terrain dégagé, il trouva trois véhicules, le soleil amorçant sa descende dans le ciel. Scrutant depuis un buisson, Jonah constata déconcerté qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas de garde. Pas de Koko Hekmatyar.

Jonah fronça les sourcils, avant de fermer les yeux et de déposer son front contre la terre humide contenant l'envie de frapper quelque chose. Lung avait pourtant garantis que son informateur était sûr ! Jonah refusait de croire qu'une princesse s'aventure dans le champ de mine et ne participe à l'assaut. Il avait entendus dire qu'elle était excentrique, pas cinglé !

Mais si elle n'était pas là, ni sur le champ de mine où se trouvait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas pus s'évaporer !

Jonah allait avertir sa découverte par radio quand une voix enfantine se fit entendre. Fouillant les alentours du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur un objet plat posé sur le capo de l'une des jeeps. Scient que cela pouvait être un piège, Jonah resta immobile tout en étudiant les environs à la recherche d'un tireur embusqué. Mais si c'était un piège, cela vouait dire qu'on l'attendait, et si on l'attendait, cela voulait dire que probablement sa cible n'était pas loin… les résolutions de Jonah s'envolèrent quand son cerveau se donna enfin la peine de comprendre ce que disait la voix.

"… _Et Bêta n'a pas était sage durant sa promenade. Maurice l'a grondé, mais il ne l'a pas du tout écouté !"_

Jonah se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant la chamade, la gorge nouée. Ce fut comme respirer une grande bouffée d'air après avoir été privé d'oxygène, et au même temps recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

"_Mais sinon, Bêta à été sage. Je te passe Eline ! À bientôt !..."_

Jonah s'élança, il courut si vite qu'il ne put s'arrêter convenablement et s'écrasa sur le capot. Il y avait une tablette, un fichier audio était en train d'être lut. Mais ce qui lui coupa à nouveau le souffle fut la photo.

Il reconnut sans difficulté son salon. En premier plan, se trouvait Bêta allongé la langue pendante. Des trois enfants présents sur la photo, Janot était le seul en pyjama. Maurice se tenait droit, et tendus, ce qui lui donnait un air fautif. Il portait son tablier saumon (pas rose). Eline était accrochée au bras d'une femme qui faisait le signe de la victoire et que Jonah n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre. Il y avait une date sur la photo, et Jonah eu de forte raison de croire qu'elle n'était pas truquée.

"_Jonah !"_ La voix d'Eline sembla résonner dans la clairière. _"Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu connaissais Koko Hekmatyar ? C'est génial ! On a prit une photo ! J'espère que tu la reçu, sinon je te la montrerais en arrivant à la maison…"_ Il sembla il y avoir une lutte quelconque et une troisième voix retendit. Celle de Maurice. _"Je suis désolé, c'est Eline qui à ouvert la porte ! Mais bon, il n'y a rien eu de grave, elle est juste passé nous apporter des brioches. Elle est tout de suite partie parce qu'elle avait besoin de régler un problème pas très loin d'ici…"_

Jonah cligna les yeux, calmant les battements de son cœur. Koko Hekmatyar était en Chine ? À Hong Kong ? Est-ce que le problème en question ne serait pas…

"_On dois te laisser. On doit vraiment, vraiment, aller à l'école là. On te rappellera ce soir. Tchau !"_

Au même temps que le fichier audio se terminait, la photo disparus laissant place à une autre montrant les cadavres de deux hommes. Un fusil de précision posé devant une fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir le toit d'une maison. La sienne, il supposait. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre un message écrit sur une feuille de papier. _Tu m'en dois une._

Jonah soupira, et leva la tête vers le ciel rougeoyant fronçant les sourcils. Il ne fut pas étonné de sentir plusieurs personnes s'approcher de sa position.

Cette femme était indubitablement effrayante.

**:..:**

"Expliquez-moi." Plaida Lutz en se passant une main sur sa nuque. "Comment ce fait-il que l'un de nos ennemis nous montre un chemin sûr à travers un champ de mine, alors qu'on avait commencé à traverser avec une méthode que Koko à vue dans un film de Rambo ? Et qu'est-ce que tout ça à avoir avec son départ en Chine avec Tojo ?"

Pour toute réponse Valmet lui fournit une taloche sur la tête.

"Arrête de critiquer le plan de Koko ! Tu n'as pas à le comprendre t'as juste à le suivre !"

Lutz massa sa chair meurtrie en maugréant. Il n'y pouvait rien, ce Jonah n'avait pas l'air commode. Il aurait quand même voulus savoir ce qu'avait bien put faire Koko pour lui faire changer de camps en moins de cinq minutes. Lutz savait juste que Jonah n'était pas l'un des mercenaires engagés par ce vendeur thaïlandais. Lehm avait juste laissé échapper que c'était un ancien enfant soldat.

Le plus flippant était qu'il ait réussi à passer entre eux sans être repéré.

Ils avaient progressé extrêmement vite à travers le champ de mine. Pratiquement au pas de course. S'en était presque effrayant de penser qu'il suffisait de faire un pas de côté et…

"Stop."

Lutz trébucha manquant de tomber sur Mao. Lehm leur fit signe de s'accroupir, et Lutz scruta les alentours cherchant une raison à l'arrêt. Ce fut assez facile à trouver. En haut d'une petite pente se trouvait un bâtiment de brique. Maintenant que le soleil était couché, plusieurs lumières avaient étés allumés, dont un projecteur.

"Si on se fait repérer, on sera coincé entre le champs de mines derrière nous et les tir de la mitrailleuse." Prévint Jonah. "Pareil de l'autre côté."

"Ça me rappelle de cette fois-là en Bosnie." Dit Mao. Les membres de l'équipe se remémorant l'épisode cocasse (faisant intervenir un rat particulièrement gros et la casquette de Tojo) émirent un _aaah !_

"Même avec une diversion, les mitrailleuses seront un problème." Maugréa Valmet.

"On se ferais transformer en passoire." Acquiesça Lehm. "Mais heureusement on a maintenant un homme infiltré."

Tous se tournèrent vers Jonah, et comme que réalisant son rôle, émirent en chœur un _ooooh!_

**:..:**

Les deux mitrailleuses avaient été stratégiquement placées aux deux extrémités du bâtiment, de façon à prendre en tenailles quiconque serait assez fou pour arriver par la route, tout en protégeant les flancs. Bob avait intelligemment utilisés le balcon qui encerclait le premier étage pour cela. En plus des mitrailleuses, le Général avait à sa disposition dix-sept hommes qui malgré leur inconscience était des soldats aguerris qui savait parfaitement utiliser leur équipement.

De plus, bien que Bob se montre affable à son égard, ni lui, ni aucun de ses hommes ne lui faisaient confiance. Il était épié à chacun de ses mouvements. Pour eux, Jonah était un mal nécessaire. A leur première rencontre Bob l'avait appelé assassin, donnant aussitôt le ton au reste de leur association. Parce qu'un assassin, pour ces mercenaires, était différent d'un bon soldat qui recevait des ordres pour tuer et était récompenser d'une solde.

L'assassin était la brebis galeuse des gens d'armes. Après tout, même les mercenaires avaient un code d'honneur, même si ce code se dépendait des billets de banque qu'ils empochaient. Mais qui ferait confiance à ces êtres bien souvent solidaires qui n'avaient d'autre religion que les cadavres qu'ils laissaient derrières eux, et aucune morale ou raison distinctive ? D'autant plus que cet assassin-là était réputé pour tuer ses semblables. En somme, une incongruité, qui se livrait à une sorte de cannibalisme.

Pour cela, Jonah ne fut pas trop surpris de l'accueille peu enthousiaste qu'il reçu. Peut-être avaient-ils espéraient qu'il meure durant la mission.

"Alors?" Fut le salut qu'il reçu de la part de Bob. Jonah acquiesça, sortant la poche de sa veste une petite mèche de cheveux avec du sang. Bob grimaça me ne fit aucun mouvement pour prendre l'objet. "P'tain, tu l'as scalpé ?"

"Lung voulait une preuve." Répliqua Jonah d'un ton égal. A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il tenait. Cela _ressemblait_ à des cheveux.

"Et ses hommes?"

"Ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien. Ils se sont séparés en groupe de trois pour se frayer un chemin à travers le champ de mine, je les ais croisé à l'aller. Ils arrivent par le sud. Longeant la berge."

Bob éclata de rire, lui tapotant l'épaule avec son énorme main.

"Tant mieux! S'ils s'étaient enfuis parce leur petit princesse avait clamsé ça aurais été merdique!"

"Où est Lung?"

"Là haut. Il gueule au téléphone depuis un bon quart d'heure." Bob haussa les épaules, répondant à la question muette de Jonah avant de se diriger vers ses hommes et ses hommes et commencer à lancer des ordres pour qu'il se prépare au combat.

Attendant qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné, Jonah se dirigea vers l'escalier tout en dégoupillant une grenade. Passant à côté de la pièce où avait été installé le système radio et le générateur, il s'arrêta momentanément.

"Hé, Jack?"

"Qu'est-ce tu veux le mioche?" Maugréa Jack penché sur la radio.

"Attrape."

Jack se retourna à moitié, soulevant l'un des cotés de son casque, son regard ennuyé se posant d'abord sur Jonah qui s'éloignait de l'embrasure de la porte, avant que ses yeux ne repères l'objet sphérique qui décrivait un élégant arc dans direction. Comprenant ce que c'était, il eut tout juste le temps de crier.

Jonah courrait dans l'escalier quand l'explosion eut lieu. Les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant les lieux dans le noir totale. A partir de là, ses yeux n'étant pas accommoder à l'obscurité, Jonah ne put que se fier à sa mémoire pour arriver au premier étage.

Il eux des cris derrière lui, et quelqu'un appelé Jack, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Jonah ne se rendis pas immédiatement compte qu'il était arrivé sur le balcon. Il n'y avait pas de Lune, pas de brise. Ce fut le cliquetis de quelqu'un manipulant les munitions d'une mitrailleuse qui l'alerta. Jonah ne perdis pas de temps, sortant son couteau, il perçut plus qu'il ne vit le mercenaire, avant de passer à la l'attaque. Ce ne fut pas une confrontation. Plus une exécution. Un seul coup de couteau.

Il avait appris dès petit à viser la carotide. C'était plus efficace, plus rapide, et il y avait moins de chance pour que sa victime ne déclenche l'alarme en criant. Le problème était sans aucun doute le sang, et le gargouillis indescriptible qui s'échappait certaine fois de la gorge ouverte du mourant.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il tourna les talons, pour se diriger vers la mitrailleuse suivante de l'autre côté du balcon. Le mercenaire subit le même sort, sauf qu'en sentant la lame, il appuya réflexivement sur la détente, une rafale de tir déchirant la nuit.

Ce fut suffisant.

"ON EST ATTAQUÉ !"

N'ayant plus de choix, Jonah saisis son fusil d'assaut, jusqu'à là sagement placé sur son épaule, rejoignant l'entrée du couloir, il ne tarda pas à entendre des pas de courses. Sûrement des mercenaires venant occuper leur poste de combat sur le balcon. Ils étaient trois. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'y arriver, bloquant l'embrassure, l'arme aux poings, il tira dans le tas. L'un d'eux réussis à esquiver, entrant dans une pièce latéral.

"Général ! L'enculé nous à trahis !" Cette petite seconde de pause, que le mercenaire utilisa pour crier, fut de trop. Et Jonah en profita pleinement, se jetant dans le couloir, tombant sur le côté, avant de placer une seule et unique balle dans la tête de l'homme. Le mercenaire s'effondra, les genoux pliés, la tête basculant en avant.

Jonah resta immobile un instant, écoutant les bruits de combat venant du rée-de-chaussé. Se relevant, il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'escalier. Sachant qu'à l'étage du dessus se trouvait cinq personne. Lung et ses quatre garde-du-corps. Cependant, en arrivant sur la première marche il n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer quand une pluie de balle l'accueillis.

Deux hommes se trouvaient sur le palier munie d'Uzi. Ils ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir qu'avec l'obscurité, il était d'autant plus facile de voire leur position grâce aux tirs de leurs armes. Et n'ayant qu'une moyenne entende des techniques milliaires, ils pensaient sans doute que se coller au mur était suffisant pour se protéger.

Mais à moins de trois mètres de distance, même dans l'obscurité, une cible de plus d'un mètre soixante était facile pour quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que Jonah. L'obstacle fut donc franchi avec aisance.

Aussitôt il entra dans une petite pièce éclairé faiblement par l'écran d'un ordinateur portable. Un verre d'alcool et cigare encore fumant se trouvaient sur la table. Mais aucune trace de Lung.

Seul, les réflexes de Jonah le sauvèrent d'avoir la tête découpé par une machette. Il ne s'aperçut de sa proximité que grâce au reflet de la lame. Levant son fusil pour se défendre contre l'assaut, il bascula en arrière avec la force du coup. La rapidité de son opposant l'empêchant de prendre ses distances. Jonah finis par être acculé contre la fenêtre.

Le tir ne fit pratiquement pas de bruit. Le son de la glace qui se brisait étant la seule chose que Jonah entendis. Même le thaïlandais sembla pendant un court instant surpris, avant de tomber face contre terre, un trou entre les deux yeux. Jonah regarda un moment le verre fissuré de la fenêtre à moins de cinq centimètre de sa tête.

Il se demanda distraitement si le coup venait de Lehm ou de Lutz, avant de se redresser.

Lung ne devait pas être loin, mais avait sans doute gardé le meilleur de ses hommes près de lui. La fouille des autres pièces n'apporta rien, jusqu'à ce que qu'il trouve un accès menant au toit. Jonah fut prudent, sachant bien qu'au premier abord, il n'y sentait personne. Le toit était vide, mais le bruit de pas de course sur une surface métallique, attira rapidement son attention en direction d'un escalier de fer dont la silhouette proéminente se découper du parapet.

Jonah n'eu aucune difficulté à repérer Lung et son garde-du-corps au bruit qu'ils faisaient en se déplaçant dans l'escalier. Sous la bâtisse se trouvait un escalier escarpé taillé dans la falaise, faiblement éclairé par des luminaires. L'escalier était relié à un ponton de bois, où s'était accrochée une petite embarcation de bois avec une toiture, très populaire sur les rives du Gange. Ce n'était pas un bateau rapide, mais sans aucun moyen pour le suivre Lung aurait tout le temps de gagner une zone plus peuplé où l'embarcation aurais tôt fait de disparaitre au milieu de centaine d'autres.

Incapable de tirer, Jonah partis à leur poursuite. Quand les deux thaïlandais s'engagèrent sur l'escalier de pierre, Jonah tenta à plusieurs reprises et viser, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui bloquait la vue. La situation ne fit qu'empirer quand Jonah descendit à son tour l'escalier de pierre.

Le vent s'était levé, et la descende n'en était que plus dangereuse. À un certain moment Jonah dû se retenir à la paroi après une ravale particulièrement violente. Le garde-du-corps choisis ce moment là, pour se retourner pointant un pistolet dans sa direction. Les tirs ne touchèrent pas Jonah, mais perça la roche non loin de lui, envoyant des petits éclats coupant de pierre dans toute les directions. Jonah trébucha en arrière, son fusil qu'il ne tenait plus qu'avec une main, lui échappa, dégringolant les marches jusqu'à être éjecter dans le vide. Forcé à s'aplatir contre les marches, se faisant le plus petit possible, il ne put faire aucune tentative pour la récupérer.

Quand il se releva, Jonah avait déjà sortis son Glock, lâchant une rare imprécation avant de se remettre à descendre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lung courir sur le ponton tenant fermement une valise contre sa poitrine, mais où était…?

La sentence était en thaïlandais. Et il n'y compris pas un traître mot. Mais certainement, cela devait être un cri de guerre quelconque. Jonah ne compris pas non plus comment un homme aussi grand aait pus se dissimuler sur la surface de la falaise.

Le fait été que le thaïlandais l'agrippa par les épaules, le projetant contres la paroi. Sa tête rebondis contre la pierre, et pour la seconde fois en moins d'une poignée de minute, Jonah perdis une autre arme. Jonah poussa un cri lançant tout son corps en avant pour se libérer… et la seconde suivante, il eut vaguement conscience qu'ils dégringolaient dans le vide.

Ce n'était peut-pas son jour de chance, car ils tombèrent sur ponton. Frapper la surface de l'eau aurait sans doute était douloureux, mais la falaise n'était pas assez haute pour causer des chûtes mortelles. Alors que les conséquences pour avoir percuté le ponton se répercutèrent à travers tout le corps de Jonah, et pendant un moment il ne put que rester immobile, les yeux tournaient vers le ciel en se demandant où était passé l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

Il dû perdre connaissance pendant quelque seconde, car quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux une silhouette se tenait au-dessus de lui. Jonah roula sur le côté, esquivant un coup de pied dans la tête, et lutta pour se relever. La lueur des luminaires était faible, mais suffisante pour qu'il se fasse une idée de l'état de l'homme devant lui.

Le thaïlandais avait enlevé sa veste et sa chemise, prenant une pose de combat qui Jonah reconnus malgré lui. Il y a trois mois de cela, son employeur monsieur Xyan s'était rendu à Bangkok pour régler les affaires. Ne comprenant pas le Thaï, Jonah savait juste que les affaires avaient mal tournées, quand il avait évité de justesse un coup de pied fulgurant à la tête.

Jonah n'avait jamais appris un genre. Il n'avait fait qu'apprendre ce qu'il pouvait en observant ses adversaires et les quelques alliés qu'il avait eu. En principe n'importe quel art martial peut-être redoutable entre les bonnes mains. Toutefois… toutefois, c'était peut-être les deux côtes cassés et les outres écorchures qu'il avait récolté ce jour là, qui lui faisait penser cela, mais pour Jonah les pratiquant Muay Thay étaient certainement des adversaires à éviter.

Chance ? Non. Jonah n'avait rien de tel aujourd'hui.

Et dans ces conditions, cet homme allait sûrement frapper pour tuer.

Jonah s'arqua-bouta en arrière, une vive douleur lui déchirant la tempe, alors qu'il était tout juste parvenue à éviter un coup de coude. Tout en se laissant tomber, Jonah se servit se sa main au sol comme pivot, esquivant un dangereux coup de genoux qui était sans aucun doute assez puissant pour lui briser le tibia.

Il se releva titubant pour s'éloigner de son adversaire. Et le coup de pied tant attendus arriva. Ce fut comme si une barre de ferre l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Jonah avait ramené son bras pour se protéger, mais ce fut une tentative inutile. Jonah réussi à rester debout, par seule détermination.

Le thaïlandais hurla un mot, et chargea à nouveau. Jonah devina instinctivement ses intentions avant même que son adversaire esquisse les premiers mouvements de l'attaque. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'avec un coup se serais fini. C'était un coup de genoux, destiné à son visage. Pour lui briser la mâchoire, le nez, et qui mettrais une personne normal K.O. C'était le coup de grâce.

Jonah n'eu qu'un millième pour réagir. Il porta toute son attention sur un seul point, traversant la garde de son adversaire, le genou de celui-ci lui frappant l'épaule au lieu de la tête. D'un geste rapide, mais ferme, Jonah dégaina son poignard et l'enfonça dans la gorge du thaïlandais. Jonah fut envoyé à terre, l'épaule disloquer.

Son adversaire chancela sur le côté avec un rictus de douleurs, portant la main à sa gorge, tâtonnant à la recherche du poignard. Et sans doute à cause du choque, il agrippa le manche et tira. N'ayant plus la pression de la lame, le sang se répandit rapidement.

Ignorant le mourant qui tomber déjà à genoux, Jonah se leva reportant son attention sur Lung qui essayait de faire démarrer le moteur de l'embarcation. Sois parce que ses gestes étaient désordonnés, sois part manque d'expérience, Lung ne faisait aucun progrès. En voyant Jonah approcher, il lâcha le moteur et ouvrit précipitamment sa mallette. Du milieu des papiers, il sortit un pistolet et un chargeur, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'y arriva pas les premiers secondes.

Quand finalement le déclic du chargeur se fit entendre, Jonah était déjà sur l'embarcation.

"N'approche pas où je tire!"

Jonah laissa une expression ennuyé apparaître sur son visage, avant de désarmer Lung si vite que celui-ci bondit en arrière, manquant de passer par-dessus bord. Et cela en n'utilisant qu'une seule main. Non pas qu'il ais courut un grand risque. L'imbécile avait laissé la sécurité enclenchée.

Avec difficulté, et tout en tenant le pistolet, Jonah sortis de sa poche le téléphone portable que lui avait donné Lehm et le jeta aux pieds de Lung.

"Quelqu'un veut te parler."

Et comme si les mots de Jonah étaient un signal quelconque, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Où c'était la plus grande coïncidence de l'histoire, où la personne qui voulait parler à Lung avait un sacré timing.

"A…allo?"

"_Bonsoir monsieur Hun Samrin, où devrais-je vous appeler Lung?" _Le portable n'était pas en mode haut-parleur, mais le volume était suffisamment élevé pour que l'ouïe entrainé de Jonah parvienne à discerner la moindre intonation. La voix était celle d'une femme, elle semblait enjouée. _"Vas pour Lung! Pour un petit trafiquant vous êtes vraiment difficile à saisir, pas étonnant qu'on vous appelle l'anguille! Heureux est-il que je m'y connaisse dans ce genre de bestiole. "_

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"_Ah? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Après avoir volé plusieurs millions de dollars en armement pour démarrer votre propre affaire la liste de personne voulant votre peau, cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ne vous souveniez pas de ma personne. Toutefois, pourrais-je vous indiquer vos plus récentes affaires? "_

Lung devint pâle comme un linge.

"Koko Hekmatyar."

"_Vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas de vouloir éliminer la concurrence. Vendre des armes sur le territoire de Kasper n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais… il y a juste des choses qui ne se font pas. Enfin…! Jonah?"_ Jonah pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant ses yeux glisser un moment sur le téléphone que Lung tenait fébrilement. _"Cela as été un plaisir de travailler avec toi. Cela serais bien qu'on recommence."_

Ce fut assez pour que les deux hommes comprennent que la conversation touché à sa fin.

"Attends! Attends! J'ai de l'argent ! Des connections! Je peux… on peut négocier!"

"_C'est trop tard."_ Dit Koko d'un ton égal, alors que Jonah braquait son pistolet sur la tête de Lung. _"Il ne peut y avoir de compensation après que tu ais mêlé nos familles."_

Lung hurla, et dans une dernière tentative pour s'enfuir, se jeta sur Jonah. Le thaïlandais n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose. Un pas fut tout ce qu'il fit avant qu'une balle de neuf millimètre s'enfonce dans son front, pénétrant l'os avant de s'enfoncer et détruire la masse tendre qui se trouvait derrière.

Jonah tourna les yeux vers l'escalier de pierre, puis vers celui de fer, et soupira.

Il avait besoin d'une ligature pour sa tête.

Et une aspirine aussi.

**:..:**

Lehm alluma une cigarette tout en enjambant l'un des corps, une lampe torche à la main. Tout en jetant un œil à Jonah qui venait derrière-lui. Il était dans un sale état. On aurait dît qu'il s'était battus avec une bête enragée. Lehm se sentis un peu penaud étant donné que lui et les autres étaient indemnes.

Son sentiment général était que cela avait été un peu trop facile. À l'explosion qui avait détruit les générateurs et leur système radio, les mercenaires étaient restés étonnamment calme, si on s'en tenait aux circonstances. C'était presque que comme s'ils étaient habitués que des choses leur éclate pratiquement à la gueule. Mais dès que l'une des mitrailleuses avait lâchés une rafale, la bâtisse avait été plongée dans la confusion

Lehm avait crûs que le jeune Jonah avait raté son coup, mais les M240B étaient restés sagement muette. Alors qu'au rée-chaussé, cela avait été une véritable razzia. Le chaos avait régné en maître.

En cherchant le jeune homme, il l'avait trouvé en train de remonter l'escalier de fer clopin-clopant. Mission terminé, fut la seule chose que Jonah lui dit.

"Valmet? Où sont les autres?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton las en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée.

Valmet était assisse sur les marches menant à l'extérieur, son regard se portant sur le garçon derrière lui.

"Wiley aurait une idée." Wiley avec une idée voulait sûrement dire qu'ils auraient droit à un feu d'artifice. Avec toute ses mines autours d'eux, il y avait pas mal de possibilité. Valmet se leva dépoussiérant son pantalon. "Et les autres sont partis chercher les voitures, en empruntant l'un des vans des ces mecs" Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant quelque chose qui semblait être derrière Jonah "Hé, petit, tu as vue ce truc là bas au fond?"

Lehm se retourna distraitement pour regarder imitant Jonah, braquant sa lampe torche. Il n'y avait rien. À part la carcasse fumante de l'un des générateurs… Il eut un craquement distinct, suivit d'un cri. Valmet avait été rapide, remettant l'épaule de Jonah en place en le prenant par surprise. Lehm grimaça et hocha la tête d'un air las, s'en voulant de s'être fait avoir par la plus vielle distraction du monde.

_Bah._ Jonah devait sans doute s'en vouloir encore plus vue que c'était son bras à lui qui avait été malmené. Le jeune homme s'éloigna sans un mot, tenant son bras meurtris, et lançant à Valmet un regard qui aurait sans doute effrayé n'importe qui d'autre. Lehm se passa la main sur les cheveux: il avait voulus laisser Wiley s'occuper de ça, pensant que Jonah serait plus confortable avec quelqu'un d'aussi paisible que lui, mais bon…

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cette état?" Poursuivis Valmet d'un air critique, les mains sur les hanches. "Il avait des pitbulls là-haut ?" Jonah sera les dents, ne répondant rien, se dirigeant plutôt vers l'un des vans restant, garé à l'extérieur. "Hé! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça! Tu ne peux pas conduire dans cet état!" Valmet n'eut aucun scrupule à utiliser la force pour mettre Jonah à terre, s'asseyant sur son dos. Celui-ci se débattis un moment avant de s'immobiliser trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce sois. "T'a un trou de la taille du Grand Canyon sur le crane! Lehm amène la lampe torche par ici, j'ai besoin de lumière!"

"Il y avais cet ancien champion régional de boxe thaï avec Lung, non?" Demanda Lehm en s'approchant. Face contre terre, Jonah ne répondit rien, pendant que Valmet sortait sa trousse de secours. "T'aurais été mieux lotis avec des pitbulls."

Lehm leva la tête vers le ciel fronçant les sourcils. L'équipe ne savait que l'essentiel sur Jonah: comme le fait qu'il était soldat à l'âge de douze ans, que récemment, il avait réussi à mener une vie plus au moins tranquille comme garde-du-corps, et que Lung l'avait menacé sa famille adoptive s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Mais Koko lui avait envoyé les informations récoltées sur Jonah, et il avait compris tout de suite pourquoi Koko avait formée son plan de sauvetage.

Quoique, Lehm avait l'impression que ce n'était pas fini.

**:..:**

La chambre n'était éclairée que part une lampe de chevet. Les rideaux avaient étés fermés, et l'absence de bruit donnant à la pièce une impression confinée. Isolée.

Sur le sol, à côté du grand lit, devant un ordinateur portable se trouvait Koko Hekmatyar. Elle jouait distraitement avec le portable, un froncement de sourcil adornant son expression ennuyé. Koko venait d'appeler son frère pour le prévenir du sort de Lung, et il n'avait pas cessé de lui rabattre les oreilles à propos de la mèche de cheveux qu'elle lui avait demandée. Elle l'imaginait bien devant un miroir grimaçant de la dégradation qu'il avait subie.

Kasper n'était pas orgueilleux, mais avait tendance à devenir quelque peu irritant quand son 'visage vendeur' était abîmé.

Roulant sur le côté, elle pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, cherchant un fichier qu'elle avait soigneusement sauvegardé.

La photo avait été prise du ciel, depuis un drone. Au crépuscule, donnant à l'image une teinte vermeille. On y voyait le capot d'une voiture, le sol herbeux, et au centre un jeune homme en camouflage militaire, tenant un fusil d'assaut. Son visage avait commencé à prendre des traits plus fermes, mais son maintien exhibé un discernement au-delà de son âge. Il avait les cheveux blancs, et ses yeux carmin étaient tournés vers le ciel avec une expression sobre, indéchiffrable, comme s'il avait deviné ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

Koko posa la tête sur ses bras, un sourire espiègle se dessinant sur son visage.

**:..:**

"…_Les passagers du vol VABB 3321, venant de Bombay, sont priés de se rendre à la porte de débarquement numéro 6."_

Jonah ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de chasser le sommeil autant que possible. Il avait dormis durant tout le vol. Lui qui avait tendance à se réveiller pour le moindre bruit, s'était vue être réveillé, secoué avec force par une hôtesse de l'air.

Alarmé par l'accident, mais pas surpris étant donné ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours, Jonah remercia l'hôtesse avant de sortir de l'avion et échapper aux regards curieux des autres passagers. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis à cause de la présence constante des mercenaires et de Lung. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup nourrit, non plus. Son inquiétude pour les enfants, auquel vint s'additionner ses incertitudes concernant la mort de Kasper, n'aidèrent en rien.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti physiquement et émotionnellement éreinté. Jonah ne s'était jamais habitué au confort que lui fournissais sa maison, mais à cet instant, il ne dirait pas non à un bain chaud, ou à la possibilité de s'enfoncer sous ses couvertures.

Il balaya la foule du regard, fronçant les sourcils quand l'annonce des haut-parleurs atteignit brièvement une dizaine de décibel de plus. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient devant la porte de débarquement, brandissant des écriteaux blanc où des noms américains, européens, et asiatiques se côtoyaient. Le Colapse avait presque anéanti l'existence des transports aériens. Ces jours-ci se trouver un billet d'avion était ardus le nombre de vol et la quantité de couloir aérien avait drastiquement baissé, par conséquent les prix avaient augmentés parfois au triple de ce qu'ils étaient initialement.

Jonah avait été chanceux de trouver rapidement un vol suite à une annulation. Parfois il y avait une, voire même deux semaines d'attente pour se trouver une place.

Après avoir récupéré son sac, Jonah se dirigea vers la sortis, en se demandant quel moyen de transport serais le plus adéquat. Il n'aimait pas prendre le bus. Le train reliant la ville était toujours bombé de monde. Et dans sa condition, il ne voulait pas louer une voiture par peur de s'endormir au volant. Un taxi serait sans doute un choix judicieux.

Du coin de l'œil un mouvement attira son attention. Au début, il ne compris pas ce qu'il voyait. Mais son corps fini par s'arrêter, réagissant à sa surprise. Derrière la baie vitrée, donnant accès à la sortie se trouvait une personne qui lui faisait signe. C'était une femme aux cheveux blancs, vêtus d'un élégant ensemble pâle, la tête protégée par un large chapeau et munie de lunette de soleil.

Koko Hekmatyar.

Jonah leva un sourcil quand elle lui fit signe de regarder à gauche. Ne sachant pas trop si c'était une bonne idée de quitter la femme des yeux, il jeta un œil dans la direction indiqué. Contre le mur, il y avait une petite file de cabine téléphonique.

À ce point, il sut qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et s'approcha d'une cabine libre. La princesse lui tendis le pouce, quoique avec un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Avant qu'il se mette à fouiller l'annuaire à la recherche d'instruction caché, le téléphone sonna. Partant du principe que c'était pour lui, il décrocha. Un sentiment de déjà vue l'envahi, mais il s'efforça de ne pas penser à un certain thaïlandais.

"Allo?"

"_Allo? Jonathan?"_

Jonah regarda le combiné d'un air confus en reconnaissant la voix de son employeur. C'était un homme de caractère, qui connaissait une partie de son problématique passé, mais qui l'avait quand même embauché. Son employeur avait quelques affaires douteuses, mais il n'était pas outrancièrement mauvais.

"Monsieur Xyan?"

"_Ah, mon cher Jonathan, je suis désolé de vous dire ça au téléphone, surtout que techniquement vous êtes encore en vacances, mais… voilà, vous êtes viré."_

Derrière la baie vitrée Koko avait brandis un écriteau. Au lieu d'un nom toutefois, il y avait écrit en grande lettre

_« J'EMBAUCHE ! »_

**:..:**

Tojo baissa le volume de la radio quand après avoir entendu les informations routières, les réclames commencèrent. Ses yeux quittèrent un moment la route, et glissèrent vers Koko et Jonah qui marchaient sur le trottoir. Koko parlait avec enthousiasme faisant de grand geste, tandis que le jeune homme semblait tout faire pour l'ignorer. Tojo se demanda quand est-ce que le pauvre allait craquer. Ignorer Koko était une tâche ardue. Elle n'en devenait que plus déterminée.

À moins de cinq kilomètres heures, il les suivait en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux chauffeurs impatients qui le dépassaient en klaxonnant.

Il actionna son kit main libre en entendant son téléphone sonner.

"Allo?"

"_Tojo!"_ Il grimaça quand la voix stridente de Valmet. _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je n'arrive pas à joindre Koko! Où est-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?"_

"Elle est avec Jonathan Mar."

"_ELLE QUOI?!"_ Tojo sursauta et s'empressa d'enlever l'oreillette. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir frotter énergétiquement son oreille pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur de son tympan, qu'il crût plus prudent de ne plus utiliser le kit. Instantanément, la voix de Valmet remplie l'habitacle de la voiture. Quoique, il n'avait pas raté grand-chose. _"…on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire! Il est dangereux ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui il est? Non n'est-ce pas ? C'est un inconnu ! Est-ce que tu comprends dans quoi elle s'est mise? Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui?! "_

"De ce que je vois, elle discute." Répondit Tojo en soupirant. Il se redressa, et arrêta la voiture en voyant que Koko venait de se mettre devant Jonah pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans une agence de location de voiture. Il rit quand Jonah, ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir essaya d'atteindre la porte sans toucher la jeune femme.

"_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_

"Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que je dois te le dire. C'est sa vie privée, après tout."

"_Quoi?! Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille, Tojo!"_

Il se massa l'arrêt du nez. Ce serais difficile d'expliquer comme situation si Koko le surprenais à l'espionner pour le compte de Valmet.

**:..:**

Koko Hekmatyar avait croisée les bras, l'air expectatif. Elle était menue, une composition qui la faisait paraître, aux premières abords, délicate. Son regard était austère, le bleu clair de ses pupilles ne semblant qu'accentuer cette sensation, malgré le sourire tranquille dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait piégé, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui restreinte les mouvements. Au même temps il ne sentait aucune hostilité.

Jonah la jaugeât, cherchant la clé de ce mystère. Koko ne fit que sourire davantage comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées. Avec les talons, elle était tout juste à sa hauteur, mais même ainsi Jonah avait l'impression qu'elle avait – physiquement parlant – un avantage.

Jonah ne s'était jamais fait de grande réflexion sur sa taille. À douze ans, sa petite stature sur le champ de bataille lui avait bien servis, l'aidant à surprendre ses ennemis et présentant une cible plus petit sur laquelle tirer. Depuis, il avait grandis pour atteindre une taille moyenne. Sa stature ne lui avait jamais semblé importante, mais à cet instant-là, sa taille lui semblait insuffisante. Quoique, réflexion faite, même un géant se serait sentis inadéquat face à cette femme.

Il était sorti de l'aéroport en trombe. La file des taxis se trouvait juste devant l'entrée, mais il ne s'était pas senti capable de rester sur place pour écouter Hekmatyar débiter les avantages qu'il aurait en travaillant pour elle. Vue le nombre de personne s'apprêtant à monter dans le bus, Jonah n'avait même pas réfléchi et avais décidé de rentré chez lui à pieds. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'agence de location de voiture. Il s'était dit, que savoir que cette femme le suivait était une pensée suffisante pour le maintenir éveillé.

Mais maintenant qu'elle bloquait le passage, Jonah se demandais s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de continuer à marcher.

Jonah réajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, regardant une dernière fois l'agence de location de voiture à moins d'un mètre de lui, avant de reporter son attention sur Koko. Il fronça les sourcils quand le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandis. Elle en avait du culot pour lui sourire de cette manière après l'avoir fait viré : c'est vrai, il n'en avait pas la preuve, mais c'était fort pratique – c'est-à-dire, pratique pour elle – qu'il se retrouve au chômage au moment où elle cherchait à embaucher un autre garde-du-corps.

"Trouver un travail aussi stable qu'avec monsieur Xyan ne seras pas facile." Dit-elle en décroissant les bras, levant une main pour enlever les lunettes de soleil. Elle claqua la langue, ajoutant "Et avec trois enfants à nourrir. Aie, aie."

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Jonah crispa sa mâchoire. Son corps tendu face à une décision qu'il savait être inévitable. Par principe, il s'accrocha à ce qui lui restait d'irritation, ne serais-ce que pour gagner quelques minutes avant la capitulation. Il pouvait sans doute téléphoner à ses anciens contacts, et trouver quelque chose à faire près de la frontière russe. Les affrontements armés, là-bas, n'avait jamais vraiment cessés…

Koko soupira, saisissant distraitement la lanière du sac de Jonah, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Elle fit à pas en avant, entrant irrémédiablement dans son espace personnel, tout en tirant sur la lanière. Il pencha la tête en avant fronçant les sourcils, cherchant une arme blanche qu'elle aurait pu avoir dissimulé sur elle. Pourquoi serait-elle autant approchée si ce n'était pour mieux le surprendre ?

L'attaque qu'il subit ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Après ce qui est arrivé à mon frère, tu me dois bien ça."

Jonah se figea. Ses yeux écarquillés étant le seul signe extérieur du trouble que Koko venait de causer. Détournant le regard, il passa la main sur sa nuque, quelque peu effaré de constater que malgré tous les morts qu'il avait causé sur un champ de bataille ou autre, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. C'était d'autant plus inconfortable, et plus encore injuste, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulus tuer Kasper. Peu importe de quoi ce-dernier c'était rendu directement ou indirectement coupable, cela n'avait plus eux d'importance pour Jonah depuis longtemps.

Il ne le regrettait pas. S'il devait à nouveau choisir entre la vie de sa famille adoptive et Kasper, il n'aurait aucune hésitation à coller une balle dans la tête du vendeur d'arme. Mais voilà que la sœur de cette crapule arrivait à le faire sentir comme… responsable. Comme si, _il lui devait au moins ça._

Jonah ferma les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant. Signe d'une défaite évidente.

"YES!" Koko fit un saut, les bras levés en signe de victoire. Ensuite, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour le saisir par le poignet et le trainer derrière elle. "Allez hop ! On te raccompagne, je suis sûre que tu as plein de chose à organiser avant te partir ! "

Le regard de Jonah croisa momentanément celui du chauffeur de la voiture qui les suivait depuis le terminal. L'asiatique aux lunettes baissa rapidement ce qui sembla être un téléphone portable. Ignorant le comportement suspect, Jonah s'enquit plutôt des contraintes que ce nouveau travail allé entraîner. Du peu qu'il savait, Koko voyageait bien plus souvent que son ancien employeur.

"Je dois m'occuper de certaine affaires. J'aurais besoin d'au moins deux jours."

Elle fit un geste impatient de la main, le jetant pratiquement sur le siège arrière avant de monter à sa suite.

"Pas de soucis, pas de souci ! Tojo ! Direction la résidence Mar !"

Jonah posa le sac sur ses genoux, s'adossant contre le siège et tournant la tête pour regarder le paysage. Heureusement, Koko n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation. Elle se contenta de chantonner, apparemment de bonne humeur. Quand le chauffeur en fit la remarque, Koko fit le signe de la victoire, tout en lançant à Jonah un regard qui se voulait complice.

"Ah ! J'ai fait une sacré affaire !"

/

/

**Note : **…Dis donc ce que cette section de est tranquille. Je me sens un peu comme cette fois où je suis allé à la plage en plein hiver et il n'y avait strictement personne. Pas une mouette, en vue.

La première chose que j'ai fait c'est me jeter à l'eau tout habiller, après avoir couru tout le long – me cassant la figure deux fois – et hurlant comme une tarée.


End file.
